Rate monotonic analysis (RMA) is a scheduling technique used in real-time operating systems to schedule schedulable entities onto a continuous timeline. Rate Monotonic Scheduling (RMS) provides scheduling guarantees for schedulable entities. In rate monotonic scheduling, schedulable entities each have a rate, indicating how often they repeat. In rate monotonic scheduling, schedulable entities with faster rates are prioritized higher than schedulable entities with slower rates. Thus, schedulable entities with faster rates are scheduled before schedulable entities with slower rates. This also means that schedulable entities with faster rates have shorter periods than schedulable entities with slower rates and thus, will repeat a greater number of times during a major frame.